Advancements in high-speed last mile access to wide area networks, such as the Internet, have enabled consumers to greatly expand the scope and diversity of content they can receive through electronic communications. Likewise, advancements in network storage space, such as cloud storage in one example, and multiple access server technology has enabled multimedia service providers to store and distribute larger and more diverse content. Such content can include media, multimedia, text, graphics, and so on. Network-stored media in particular is becoming very popular, ranging from relatively small audio content like songs and ringtones, to larger podcasts, full length movies, and even much larger audio-video content. It is not hyperbole to say, therefore, that fixed electronic communication systems have become a backbone of industrial, commercial and personal communications worldwide. Likewise, mobile communication networks have provided voice and data communication functionality that have become near-ubiquitous for both business and personal communications throughout much of the world. Content-related communication, for audio/video entertainment, single player and multiplayer online games, and the like, has also become popular, utilizing the fundamental architecture of the Internet and associated webs or networks as the underlying data/content communication platform.
Two examples of network service providers include network access providers and network content providers (referred to herein collectively as content providers). Network access providers apply network access resources to facilitate communication between a network (e.g., the Internet, an intranet, a peer-to-peer network, etc.) and a subscriber's computer. Content providers transmit or facilitate access to online services, online media content, and so forth, to computers connected to the network. In this way, the subscriber can access the network as well as consume content and services offered via the network.
A popular interface between the service provider and the consumer is a subscriber account. A consumer provides identification information and establishes login credentials for purposes of identifying themselves and restricting access to the subscriber account. Upon authorizing access to a subscriber account, selected content or services requested via a client device logged in to the subscriber account can be delivered over a network for consumption. This framework enables content providers to track the usage of a particular subscriber, to facilitate billing the account for content and services consumed via the account.
In addition, the subscriber account can store information or choices about content services, content delivery services or the content itself, client device information, and so on, via the subscriber account. Thus, different levels of service can be established for different subscribers, and different billing rates established for different levels of service, all stored at the subscriber account. This enables network content providers to provide a range of billing rates and therefore accommodate a range of costs for a population of consumers. It also enables content providers to distribute specialized services or features for a subset of consumers who are interested in those services or features. Thus, the subscriber account facilitates a great deal of diversity in online content services.
Because network multimedia content is managed via client-server communications over a network, client authorization and user verification procedures are employed to control client access to content. A server might, for instance, be provisioned to check that a client device is associated with a subscription account offered by a particular content provider. This allows a service provider to limit content delivery to those users who have an agreement with the service provider, as well as protect intellectual property rights of content owners. As technology associated with consumer playback devices and network access infrastructure changes, providers typically adapt their services to achieve new possibilities made available by these technological changes. This evolution in technology is ongoing, and generates seemingly perpetual demand to expand upon or improve existing content or services to match these changes, and is one of many current challenges related to online multimedia content delivery.